


World's End Club Drabbles

by InfernoMerrick



Category: World's End Club (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: A series of drabbles focused on each character of the game.





	1. Jennu's Temper

**Author's Note:**

> This was (mostly) written pre-game release, based on the [official Twitter account dialogues](https://twitter.com/d_m_club) and the [site's character descriptions](https://www.deathmarchclub.com/en/).  
Uses a similar format to the Twitter dialogues, with Vanilla appearing in every chapter.

“There are two kinds of love in this world.” Kneeled on the floor, stare down, Jennu speaks. “A love of joy…” She slowly looks up, a sad tint showing in her now visible eyes. “And a love of agony.”

Vanilla claps enthusiastically from her seat on the floor; meanwhile Kansai, sitting next to her, looks less than amused—if it wasn't related to baseball, his interest dropped down to zero. Mixed reactions of the audience aside, Jennu bows after her performance.

"So cool, Jennu!" She never got tired of her classmate’s impromptu acting. After Vanilla was done fangirling, Kansai finally spoke up.

“Aren't dudes supposed to play this role?" He stands up and puts his arms behind his head. "A girl playing a dude’s kinda gay.”

“What did you just say?! I’ll let you know…” Kansai starts to walk away, while Jennu continues her rant in the distance.

“Someone’s on their time of the month.” He replies.

“Time of the month?” Vanilla inquires. “Something that happens once a month? Like New Year’s Soba? There’s only one New Year each year, duh, but I wanna have soba any day.”


	2. Nyoro's Fanaticism

“The teacher asked us to write about our role models. Of course, A●uro-chan is the only person I truly admire.” Nyoro explains. The artist’s fashion sense and catchy songs had been a hit amongst the youth.

“What about that nice man from your club?” Vanilla points out.

“My personal values and my work as a scientist don’t intercept. Fashion is cute, science can’t be cute. It’s simple.”

“I don’t get it… But if it isn’t cute, why do you like it so much? I wouldn’t like marshmallows if they looked ugly like nato.”

“Science has provided the foundation for us to enjoy our lives in leisure. Thanks to it, we have all the cute things surrounding us, Vanilla.” Nyoro says matter of fact.

“Thank you science for making marshmallows! Or do they come from trees? Nyoro, do you know?”

“Ugh, whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "●" in "A●uro-chan" symbolizes a blank space in Japanese. I wonder if it's a real artist and that's why it's censored.


	3. Reycho's quietness

“Say hi to the people, Reycho!”

“...”

“Will you make a sound if I poke you?”

Reycho moves his head side to side as if saying _ Please, don’t do that. _

“Hmmmmmmm.” Vanilla stares at him. “HMMMMMMM.” She keeps humming, as if making thinking sounds will get her to figure him out. “Oh, right!” She drops her fist against the palm of her hand. Reycho jumps a bit at her sudden outburst.

“Are you like one of the main character guys that only says "You've got that wrong" at the important parts?"

“...”


	4. Pochi's shyness

“Pochi. Oi, Pochi!” Calls out Vanilla.

“Yes...?” He looks up from his textbook.

“You’re like a dog, you always reply!”

“Umm, that’s not… a very nice comparison.”

“But aren’t dogs man’s best friend? You don’t wanna be that guy’s friend?” She further questions him, getting a bit too close.

“Uh, what guy?” He leans back on his chair trying to get some distance.

“Maybe he’s a world famous F1 racer.” Vanilla finally gives him some space, though she’s still oblivious to the phrase “personal space”. “And you rejected his friendship!”

“Ummm… Who, uh, are you talking about?”

“Just kidding, just kidding!”

“That’s not very nice.” Pochi says almost in a whisper.

“Sorry, didn’t hear you.” 

“Nevermind.” He softly replies, and buries his head back into his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pochi is a common dog name in Japan.


	5. Kansai's quirkiness

“Yo, I’m Kansai. I like baseball, if you’re a Tigers fan we’ll get along just fine. Nice to meet y’all!”

“Your parents have a weird sense of humor, don’t they?” Aniki smirks, only for his smile to drop a second later. “Nevermind. Mine are weirdos too.”

“Huh? Why’s that?” Kansai tilts his head in confusion.

“Yeah, yeah, big bro, what about dad and mom?” Vanilla joins him.

“I said ‘nevermind’!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the puns this chapter: the Hanshin Tigers baseball team resides in the Kansai region, "aniki" is basically slang for "big brother", and Vanilla's name explains itself.


	6. Pai’s gentleness

“What was my last good deed?” Pai puts a finger to her mouth, thinking. “Let’s see, does helping Vanilla with her homework count?”

“Why wouldn’t it count?” The aforementioned slacker pouts. “You don’t wanna see me repeat courses, do you?”

“I don’t but… I help you almost _ every time _ you don’t do your homework in time.”

“Thank you, Pai, you’re the best!”

“You should try to get it done in time, Vanilla!”

“That’s for next time!”

“And _that’s_ what you always say. You should take a page from Tattsun’s book.”

“Huh? What about me?”

“Oh, nothing, Tattsun.” Quickly replies Vanilla-trying to dodge a rant from the boy-and turns back to Pai. “You really are the group’s mom. Pai? Pai?! I think she fell asleep.”


End file.
